


An Extraordinary Friday Night

by EnchantedbookLover18



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic, TV Show, Tumblr Prompt, a LOT of snacks, fluff fluff fluff, involves a couch, maybe a little spoiler for Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist 1x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: “Nick, where are my snacks?” Ellie’s voice sounded from the living room.It was Friday night and the two agents had decided to stay at home – instead of going out for drinks with Kasie and Jimmy.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	An Extraordinary Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiffanytheweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/gifts).



> Thanks for the request on tumblr @tiffanytheweirdo 💜💙 God, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it❤🙈
> 
> Prompts: “You’re more comfortable than the couch.”  
>  “My torso isn’t exactly a pillow you know.”

_I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream_

_Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain_

_Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head_

_And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread_

_I think I love you (I think I love you)_

“Nick, where are my snacks?” Ellie’s voice sounded from the living room.

It was Friday night and the two agents had decided to stay at home – instead of going out for drinks with Kasie and Jimmy. That basically meant that they met up at Nick’s place to watch the newest show Ellie was so excited about. And knowing Ellie, Nick had of course thought of buying a bunch of snacks to keep her fed. But Ellie, who had already gotten herself comfortable on Nick’s couch, couldn’t find the snacks. Obviously.

_This morning I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself_

_I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it_

_And did not go and shout it when you walked into the room_

_I think I love you (I think I love you)_

He smiled, leaving the kitchen with wine and chips and various sorts of chocolate in his hands. “They were still on the kitchen counter, tater tot. Exactly where I left them. Why are you so impatient today?” The cheeky grin on his face indicated that he, in fact, wasn’t annoyed with her in the least. He tried to make fun of her.

“You know exactly why I’m so impatient as you put it, Niiiick. Now give me my snacks.” Ellie rolled her eyes, one hand already in the chips bag as she pulled it out of his hands.

“Yes, ma’am.” Nick put the rest of the snacks on the small table in front of his couch and sat down next to her. There wasn’t _that_ much space on his couch.

“Now come on. Turn the TV on already.” Nick chuckled. This show must be _something_ if Ellie’s so excited to watch it with him. But he didn’t mind the least. He was just happy to see the beaming smile back on his best friends’ face. Ellie hadn’t shown it often after he’d been in the hospital.

\------

_I think I love you so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way_

_I don't know what I'm up against_

_I don't know what it's all about_

_I got so much to think about_

They were only a few minutes in when Ellie all of a sudden leaned closer to Nick, her head resting above his heart. This way he just had to put an arm around her shoulders. He had to keep her comfortable, _right?_ Nick could smell the flowery scent of her shampoo and felt his heart racing in his chest. _Oh God, could she hear that?_

“Ellie?”

“Yes?” Ellie whispered, putting her chips bag on the table. It was obvious that she didn’t want to miss a single scene of _Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist_.

Nick cleared his throat that had suddenly seemed so dry. “My torso isn’t a pillow you know.”

Ellie held her head up for a second to shoot him an innocent smile. “I know. Though…You’re more comfortable than the couch.”

Nick could basically feel a devilish grin forming on her lips even though he couldn’t see it.

“You didn’t just say that, did you now?! My couch may be small but it’s faaaar from uncomfortable.” He tried to sound angry. But he failed. Nick couldn’t help hide the smile spreading across his face.

Ellie laughed. “I didn’t say it was uncomfortable. Only that you were _more_ comfortable. Just take the compliment.”

The smile on Nick’s face seemed frozen in place. He just couldn’t help it. This woman was _everything_.

_Hey, I think I love you so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say I never felt this way_

\------

They’d just hit the scene where the protagonist Zoey hears Max sing his feelings for her. The two were co-workers and best friends. Just like…  
Well, Zoey seemed surprised that he had feelings for her.

“Why do you think Zoey pushed Max away?” Nick asked quietly. The answer seemed important.

“Oh –” Ellie was surprised. Although he spoke quietly, his tone seemed uncommonly serious. “Ehm. Well, I guess Zoey’s afraid. Maybe it didn’t cross her mind until then that Max might feel this way about her.”

Ellie sat up. She pushed herself up and sat now cross-legged next to Nick. One arm on the couch behind him, the other one in her lap. Suddenly, Ellie’s heart fluttered. The temperature in Nick’s living room seemed to rise or it was the three glasses of wine she’d already drunk. That was the only logical explanation for her burning cheeks.

_Believe me you really don't have to worry_

_I only wanna make you happy and if you say "hey go away" I will_

_But I think better still I'd better stay around and love you_

_Do you think I have a case let me ask you to your face_

_Do you think you love me?_

Ellie cleared her throat like Nick earlier. Her voice was only a whisper now. “Maybe she didn’t allow herself to think in that direction because being rejected by her best friend would crush her.” _Oh,_ they were definitely not talking about Zoey and Max anymore.

Following a sudden impulse, Nick took Ellie’s hand that was resting on her leg in his hand, slowly drawing tiny circles on her skin.

“And…what if her best friend had told her that he was in love with her…and when she’d had some time to let it sink in…What do you think how she would reply then?” Nick looked her in the eyes. The honesty and afternoon made her suck in a deep breath.

“I’m guessing if she had some time to think about it and if she knew he was dead serious about his feelings for her…She’d probably come to realise that she had fallen for him a long time ago without admitting it to herself.” Ellie finished expressing her thoughts, a little breathless and nervous about his answer.

“Ellie…” Nick leaned a little closer to her.

“Nick..?” Ellie followed the urge to wet her lips.

_Hey, I think I love you so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say I never felt this way_

“I’m Max. What I mean is –” He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. “I’m in love with you, Ellie.”

“Nick. I’m in love with you, too. In fact, I think I love you.” Ellie smiled. A smile only meant for Nick, full of affection, adoration and pure love.

Nick couldn’t wait any longer. It felt as if he’d waited his whole life for this moment. He sealed these surprising confessions with a kiss. And Nick put all of his feelings for Ellie in this kiss when his lips touched hers. This meant everything to him. And now Nick knew that they meant everything to each other.

_I think I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Think I Love You – Cast of Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist (feat. Skylar Astin)


End file.
